Snapchat Swan Queen
by a.michelle29
Summary: 22 year old Emma Swan is a cinematography major and a huge fan of 26 years old Regina Mills, the later being an upcoming actress, not only enchanting but talented and kind, as they both develop a friendship through Snapchat, feelings start to blossom and begin to be questioned. Is this only a friendship or perhaps it has evolved in something more. I suck at summaries, Pls read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Emma's POV**_

I was utterly bored, laying in bed, my laptop next to me, I opened twitter and the first thing that saw was that Regina Mills, my all time favorite actress was doing a livestream on _YouNow_ in about 30 minutes.

I grabbed my headphones and sat up in bed, pressed the link to the stream and waited. The livestream wasn't on yet so I distracted myself with music, I was in the middle of _'Kitchen Sink'_ by Twenty Øne Piløts when the stream started.

The screen was black for a few seconds and then she appeared, her smile was as radiant as always, her face close to almost no make up but she still was beautiful and her hair was in that messy fluffy way that made her seem over adorable.

"Hello my evil regals" she said as a greeting in her usual 'Evil Queen' voice and then laughed.

The chat next to her face was going so fast it almost seemed surreal. She tried to read a few of the greeting people where sending her and answer them back.

"Wow, guys you're all so sweet" she said making a heart shape with her hands, "Okay, so make questions this stream is a new way for our #AskRegina hour"

Instantly I started typing on my keyboard and sending various question in the hopes that she would see one and answers it.

 _'What does the future holds for the Queen'_

 _'Does Cora comes back'_

 _'Will the Queen and Mal end up together'_

The minutes passed as she answered questions about herself, her character and the few things she could say about the show.

"Sorry guys, time is running and I'll have to wrap" she pouted "Ask wisely your last questions" a smirk appeared on her face, the Evil Queen was very dear to her.

I continued to type until I gave up and just typed _'Do you have Snapchat'_

She seemed focused reading and then looked at the camera.

"I do in fact have a Snapchat _SaviorSwan"_ she said smiling, for a moment I froze she had read not only my question but also my username in a way it felt like she noticed me and that filled me with warmth.

"My Snapchat is _TheEvilQueenRM_ I always try to snap back" she said smiling, I instantly took my phone opened the app and added her "I'm so sorry I have to go, I love you my evil regals, bye" she blew a kiss and then the screen turned black.

* * *

I pondered for whole 15 minutes if I should take a risk and snap her, I opened the app, put the frontal camera, smiled took the photo and wrote _'Hello there your majesty ?'_ and sent it to her. After a few minutes my phone sounded and I saw that she had snapped me back.

 _'Hello dear ?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Regina's POV_**

I was tired. Really, really tired.

Don't get me wrong the success that the show has is wonderful and having made it until season 5 was even more wonderful, the fan base -my evil regals- as i call them are the kindest, talented and lovely people there could ever be and i'm basing this on the ones i've meet in the conventions and trough twitter.

But between the show and the new upcoming movie in which i got a role, i was tired, interviews almost all day and scenes to shoot almost all night. The moment they told me i had a day off i decided to take it and sleep for half of it, the other half i was going to use it to interact with my evil regals on this new merging page called _YouNow._

I took my personal laptop and sent a tweet; _Hey_ _my_ _beautiful_ _evil_ _regals_ _,_ _let's_ _chat_ _,_ _I'll_ _be_ _on_ _YouNow_ _in_ _30_ _mins_ _._ _Here's_ _the_ _link_

I was setting my computer and getting everything ready. I still had a little time left so I decided to put on mascara an lip balm.

After that I turned the webcam on. "Hello my beautiful evil regals" I said smiling and in my 'evil queen' voice, I've been told various times that they love it.  
Instantly the chat next to my face started to blow up with greeting and questions, various of them where about the movie, my personal life and my character on the show -The Evil Queen-, I tried to answer them as much as I could, half of the questions where about the _Dragon_ _Queen_ ship, which was between my character and Maleficent, I wanted so much to tell them that it was going to become canon in a few episodes but I wasn't allowed to talk about it.

Time flew by and soon enough It was time to wrap up. Questions continued to pop up fast and the last one I could catch was one asking me for my Snapchat.

"I do have a snapchat, SaviorSwan" I announced smiling "My Snapchat is TheEvilQueenRM" I said and ended the livestream.

* * *

After a few minutes my phone started to sound with all the requests in Snapchat and the chats on it too.

I tried to add as much people as I could and tried to open the snaps but only got to one before my phone froze. The snap was sent by a gorgeous blonde girl, her green eyes distracted me, the caption read _'_ _Hello_ _your_ _majesty_ _👸'_ I couldn't help but snap back, so that's what I did, I opened my front camera smiled my evil queen smile and sent it to her.

 _'_ _Hello_ _dear_ _👑'_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Emma's POV_**

I keept staring at my phone. Regina had snapped back, _Regina friggin' Mills_ had snapped me back, holy shit! I was about to message her on the private chat but noticed that it had gotten late and i hadn't finish my homework for uni.

I changed my phone to silent mode and threw it across the bed, then grabbed my laptop and my headphones, searched for a playlist on my music and started to edit the video I was supposed to present for my class tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Regina's_ _POV_**

I tried to see and respond to as much snapchats as I could before my battery died. I saw so many faces, many messages but still I couldn't stop thinking about _the_ _girl_ _with_ _the_ _green_ _eyes_ _._

The sun was still out even through it was a little past 5 on the afternoon so I changed into my running clothes and took Lola's leash.

"Lola" I called for my pet and after a few seconds I heard her footsteps "Come on sweetie, let's go for a run" I said as I put her leash on and walked out from the house.

At first we walked and then started to run through the park, until I took a seat on a bench and drank water, Lola was at my feet, I took out her portable water bowl and gave her water and a little dog treat.

"You know Lola, today I saw a girl with stunning green eyes... She was so pretty but not a _wow_ _pretty_ she was more of a _unique_ kind of beauty, I don't know I wish I could see more of her" I said as I scratched the back of her ear and she just licked my hand.

"Should I message her again?" I asked and Lola just grunted and shook her head "You're right" I said smiling "there's no harm in doing so" I said and Lola licked my hand again. We stayed in the bench a little longer and then we went back home.

* * *

 ** _Emma's_ _POV_**

The video was finally taking shape, I had to edit a lot of stuff because half of the material filmed ended up being in crappy quality "Reminder: not let Neal film anything without checking the settings ever again" I muttered under my breath, I blew a tired sight and looked at my computer clock that marked 6:30 p.m. and decided to take a break I was editing since 4:30 p.m.

I took my headphones off and moved my laptop to the side before standing from the bed and taking my phone and went down the stairs to my kitchen.

I grabbed an apple and sliced it, then peanut butter on a side cup and sat on the island stool then started to check my phone notifications.

* * *

 ** _Regina's_ _POV_**

After a well deserved shower and now in comfy clothes I took my phone and decided to see what I was going to have for dinner.

I prepared a vegan burger for myself and some veggie treats for Lola, sat on the kitchen island stool and opened _Snapchat_ on my phone.

"Okay Lola, here we go, I'm gonna message _the_ _girl_ _with_ _the_ _beautiful_ _green_ _eye_ s" I announced and Lola just barked as to show her support.

' _Hey_ _,_ _I_ _hope_ _I'm_ _not_ _interrupting_ _your evening'_ I wrote and then hit send, locked my phone and then turned it with the screen facing the island granite.

* * *

 ** _Emma's_ _POV_**

I was on _Instagram_ when a _Snapchat_ notification pop-up ' _Could_ _it_ _be_ _Regina_ _Mills_ _?'_ I thought.

And indeed it was Regina Mills, I squealed and let a half eaten slice of apple with peanut butter fall onto my phone screen.

"Oops" I muttered both blushing and smiling.

 _'Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting your evening'_ the message read, I smiled and after cleaning my phone screen typed ' _Not_ _at_ _all_ _,_ _the_ _only_ _interesting_ _thing_ _that_ _has_ _happened_ _so_ _far_ _was_ _me_ _letting_ _a_ _slice_ _of_ _apple_ _with_ _peanut_ _butter_ _fall_ _onto_ _my_ _phone_ _screen_ _😅'_ then hit send.

* * *

 ** _Regina's_ _POV_**

I had finished my burger when my phone sounded _'_ _She_ _answered'_ I thought and smiled.

I pressed the notification on my lock screen and read the message, _'Not at all, the only interesting thing that has happened so far was me letting a slice of apple with peanut butter fall onto my phone screen 😅'_ I couldn't help but laugh, "God she's adorably clumsy" I said.

And that was the moment I knew I was doomed.

* * *

 **A/N: I know these is not one of my "best" chapters but bare with me i swear i have better ones :3**

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! A few of this story chapters will be in a "Convo/Chat" type of way :3**

* * *

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : Ok... How did a piece of apple fell onto your phone screen? 😂🍎

 **ASaviorCalledSwan** : Gravity? 😅

Tbh blame exciment I mean you're Regina friggin' Mills like holy shit wow 😳

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : Thank you dear... I guess?

Anyway yes It is I! Regina Mills one of the biggest dorks on existence 🐽 Pleasure to meet you dear

 **ASaviorCalledSwan** : Pleasure to meet you too 🐣

I'm Emma. Emma Swan a big fangirl and a dork as well 🐽

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : Emma... That's a beautiful name 😃

 **ASaviorCalledSwan** : Thank you 😳

So wyd?

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : Nothing much, just relaxing in home with Lola 🐶💕

Wby?

 **ASaviorCalledSwan** : I'm here editing a video

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : Cool! Are you a youtuber or something along the lines?

 **ASaviorCalledSwan** : lol no, I'm too camera-shy, it's for one of my uni classes

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : Awesome, what are you studying?

 **ASaviorCalledSwan** : Cinematography

I love the art of it. It blows my mind how you can tell a story whit only visuals, i mean the scripts and the actors are important but the pieces come together the moment you film, the moment you have the right angle and the moment you know how to edit them well... sorry if i sound like a dork, i love what i'm studying 😳

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : I don't mind, I like how passionate you feel about your career... It's beautiful (^～^)💜

 **ASaviorCalledSwan** : Thanks💕!

Hey sorry igtg I have to finish the video. I hope we can talk again, I know you're busy with filming and stuff but I would really like to talk again so hmu whenever you're free again Gina💜

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : Sure! Btw did you just called me "Gina"?

 **ASaviorCalledSwan** : Shit! Omg I'm sorry I didn't mean to type that, it was too personal, I'm sorry Regina

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : No no no, I find it cute 😳 I don't have a problem with you calling me that 🙈

 **ASaviorCalledSwan** : oh okay then! (⌒_⌒;)

G'Night Gina💜

 **TheEvilQueenRM** : Goodnight Em💛


	5. Chapter 5

**_Emma's POV_**

 _'Goodnight Em💛'_

That was the last thing I read before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up thanks to my alarm at 5:30 a.m. and resisted the impulse of smashing my phone against the wall so I just groaned and accepted my fate. Got out of bed, took a shower and dressed myself in black ripped skinny jeans, a grey denim long sleeved shirt, khaki ankle boots and put my hair in a pony tail then gabbed my uni purse/bag and went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast _parfait_ that I had pre-made and my keys, went to garage and entered my car and went straight to Uni.

As I was driving I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I was, I mean, I got to talk with Regina who's one of my favorite actresses.

Within 30 minutes I was already in the Uni parking lot, out of the car and on my way to my faculty. Since my class didn't start in another 20 minutes I decided to stay in the students lounge, have breakfast and review for the last time the video my group and I were supposed to present today.

* * *

I was focused on the video when I felt someone grabbing my shoulders and I did a little jump in surprise.

"Hey Blondie" My best friend Belle said as she sat next to me on the lounge couch.

"Hey" I said taking my earphones out and closing my laptop "How was your date with Ruby?" I asked smiling.

In a moment a big smile broke out on her face "Good good, she took me to a restaurant near the bridge and we talked a lot" she was smiling like a lovesick teenager "I swear Emma she's so wonderful and I hope this isn't our last date, I really like her"

"I bet she likes you too my Aussie friend" I said smiling and squeezing her hand.

"And what about you? You seem very happy today" she said bumping my shoulder and I blushed.

"Nothing" I answered awfully quickly and blushed more.

"Nah! You don't fool me Blondie, who you meet?" She said now smiling a little more.

"No one" I said but she just raised an eyebrow "Fine! I meet someone, but things are still very new so don't get ideas" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

She stared at me for a second and then laughed and stood up " I promise not to get ideas" she said raising her right hand like a scouts girl.

I just smiled and stood up too.

"Whatever" I said smiling "Now come, we have class" I reminded her as I took my bag and my laptop. Then we were on our way to class.

* * *

 ** _Regina's_ _POV_**

That night my dreams were filled with yellow, green and pink as main colors.

* * *

I woke up the next day excited, I was about to shoot the scene that would make _DragonQueen_ canon once and for all. We finally were going to give the fans what they wanted and I felt happy, for a fact I think that representation matters and more if it's queer representation and then there's the fact that I myself am gay, so I was so proud and happy for this.

I got out of bed, took a quick shower and dressed in a black jumpsuit, black Chelsea boots and went to the kitchen, poured some dog food into Lola's bowl and made two avocado toasts and a green tea for myself, after breakfast I grabbed my purse, my phone and my keys. I was on my way out when Lola came.  
"Bye Lola, see you in the afternoon" I said kneeling so I could scratch the back of her ear and then went out.

45 minutes later I was in the set parking lot, I got out of my car and went in, I greeted everyone as I made my way to the make up trailer.

"Regina" I heard someone call my name "Hey Regina, here's your scrip" my best friend and on-screen sister Zelena said as she handed me my new lines, I took them and did a quick read.

 ** _'_ _The_ _queen_ _prepares_ _to_ _storm_ _of_ _f from_ _Maleficent's_ _castle_ _when a_ _pleading_ _Maleficent_ _stops_ _her_ _._**

 ** _Maleficent_**

 ** _[_ _in_ _a_ _pleading_ _voice_ _]_**

 ** _Please_ _don't_ _go_ _._ _Don't_ _leave_ _._**

 ** _The_ _Queen_ _stops_ _in_ _her_ _tracks_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _with_ _a_ _heart broken_ _expression_ _on_ _her_ _face_ _but_ _doesn't_ _turns_ _back_ _._**

 ** _The_ _Queen_**

 ** _Give_ _me_ _a_ _reason_ _to_ _stay_ _._ _My_ _son_ _hates_ _me_ _,_ _my_ _mother_ _is_ _god-knows_ _where_ _and_ _everyone_ _has_ _a_ _happy_ _ending_ _except_ _for_ _me_ _._**

 ** _[_ _the_ _queen_ _turns_ _around_ _._ _Tears_ _forming_ _in_ _her_ _eyes_ _]_**

 ** _Why_ _should_ _I_ _stay_ _any_ _longer_ _in_ _the_ _kingdom_ _,_ _it_ _doesn't_ _belongs_ _to_ _me_ _anymore_ _,_ _my_ _own_ _people_ _betrayed_ _me_ _for_ _what_ _..._ _A_ _lowlife_ _good-for-noting_ _thief_ _that_ _gave_ _them_ _empty_ _promises_ _and_ _the_ _worst_ _part_ _is_ _that_ _the_ _one_ _that_ _I_ _love_ _probably_ _doesn't_ _love_ _me_ _back_ _._**

 ** _[_ _Shouting_ _in_ _heart break_ _and_ _anger_ _]_**

 ** _Now_ _I_ _ask_ _again_ _,_ _give_ _me_ _a_ _fucking_ _good_ _reason_ _to_ _stay_ _in_ _the_ _king-_**

 ** _The_ _Queen_ _is_ _cut_ _mid-_ _sentence_ _by_ _Maleficent's_ _lips_ _on_ _hers_ _,_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _she's_ _in_ _shock_ _but_ _then_ _she_ _responds_ _to_ _the_ _kiss_ _circling_ _her_ _arms_ _around_ _Maleficent's_ _neck_ _._**

 ** _Maleficent_**

 ** _[_ _Pulling_ _away_ _from_ _the_ _kiss_ _but_ _resting_ _her_ _forehead_ _on_ _The_ _Queen's_ _._ _Letting_ _out_ _a_ _sight_ _]_**

 ** _You_ _should_ _stay_ _because_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _._**

 ** _The_ _Queen_ _kisses_ _her_ _again_ _._**

 ** _End_ _of_ _the_ _scene'_**

I couldn't help but smile at how wonderful this season finale scene was going to be.

"So... Anything good happens to The Queen?" She ask smiling mischievously at me and bouncing on her heals.

"You very well know what's happening" I say as I roll the scrip and hit her in the arm with it.

"Ouch!" Zee exclaims while rubbing her arm "Anyway you abusive tiny human" I can't help but glare at her when she calls me _tiny_ _human_ "How was your weekend?" She asks as we walk the path to the make up trailer.

"Nothing much, did a livestream and took Lola to the park" I casually said and tried to hide the smile forming in my face as I remembered Emma.

"No... Something else happened" she said and I blushed "And this _something_ is good" she smiled at me "Regiiiieee! Tell me!" She demanded and I just ignored her and rushed to my seat at the make up trailer. She was still glaring at me so I just gave her a look that said ' _later'_

* * *

I didn't had to be in costume for a few hours so I went to Kristin's trailer, first because I wanted to talk to her and second because her WiFi signal was better than mine, on my way I stopped near the food area and took a bowl with strawberries and two _Kinder_ bars. I knocked on the door and waited for her permission to enter.

"Hey" I said smiling as I sat in the couch.

"Well hello there my gorgeous future love interest" she said giving me a hug and stealing a strawberry.

"Can I hide here until Zelena forgets about me?" I asked as I took a bite of the fruit.

"Sure but why is Zelena hunting you?" She asked eyeing me curiously.

"She might think that I meet someone... And that I like this _someone_ " I said blushing and rolling my eyes.

"Have you?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe..." I said blushing.

* * *

 ** _Emma's_ _POV_**

After the last class bell rang I went to the campus cafeteria and sat at a table and pulled out my laptop, plugged in my earphones and decided to listen to a random playlist on _Spotify_ _._

I was doing some research for an upcoming independent short film that I wanted to do, it was more of a secret project than anything else. After a few moments my phone vibrated next to me, I had an _Snapcha_ t notification from certain brunette, I couldn't help but smile.

 _'_ _Hey_ _Em_ _🐣'_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Emma's_ _POV_**

Regina and I spoke for almost a whole hour but we had to stop because she was on set and got called to film. _'_ _Maybe_ _I_ _should_ _try_ _to_ _get_ _spoilers_ _of_ _the_ _show'_ I thought and smiled.

An hour later I was heading to my parents house, I had to pick up my son, Henry, he's my world my little 4 years old goof ball. I parked my car on the driveway and knocked on the door before opening and then felt something colliding against my legs.

"Momma!" A little mass of brunet hair said before looking up and giving me a toothy grin.

I bended over to pick him up and kiss his checks "Hello my love" I said.

"Emma" my mother greeted and hugged me "Come in, I made dinner" she said before walking to the kitchen indicating for me to follow.

I followed with Henry still on my arms. When we got there I placed him on his stall and I sat next to him.

"How was Uni?" My mother asked while serving the plates.

"Same as usual, I had to present a short and took a little of free time to do more research for my final project" I said taking a forkful of pasta.

She just nodded and hummed in response.

"How did the munchkin behaved?" I asked poking Henry's tummy and he giggled.

"He was a good boy as usual, except when his bedtime came around" she said eyeing him, Henry just looked at her and gave her _the_ _puppy_ _eyes_ , my mother just laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"He doesn't like to admit when he's sleepy" I said smiling.

The dinner continued like that and then Henry and I said goodbye and we headed home.

* * *

Once home Henry ran straight to his room while I put my stuff in the kitchen island and took his kindergarten homework out and his lunch box.

"Momma!" I heard him shout and went to his room.

I stood in the door frame and watched my pant less toddler rummage through his drawers and room looking for who-knows-what. I couldn't help but take a picture.

"What are you doing kiddo?" I asked smiling and sitting on his Totoro bed.

"I can't fin me jammies, Momma" he said still rummaging through his drawers.

"Okay, let's see" I said sitting cross legged on the floor and helping him.

After about 10 minutes we found his pj's under his bath towels, after he had them on he ran off to the living room.

I just smiled and went back to the kitchen so I could start preparing his lunch for the next day as well as my " _to go"_ breakfast.

* * *

 ** _Regina's POV_**

It was almost 1:00 a.m. when we finally ended filming. I took of my costume and hair pieces, I was falling asleep while doing so.

When we finished I went to my dressing room and put on the outfit I had earlier, grabbed my purse and car keys and headed to the parking lot, I was in autopilot, my whole body felt tired and my brain was foggy thanks to my tiredness.

"Regina!" I heard someone scream, startling me awake, when I looked around I saw it was Robin. I just let out a tired sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Regina" he have me a forced smile "Heading home?" He asked.

 _No, I'm heading to the magical land of Avalon_ I thought, "Yeah, you know, almost 10 hours of filming can really drain a person" I said and then continue walking.

He followed saying something I completely ignored as I got in my car and drove back home.

Once I got back home I ordered Chinese takeout and gave Lola her food. Made myself a bath and ate my takeout with wine on the bathtub as I relaxed.

My phone vibrated and couldn't help the smile that settled on my lips when I saw the _Snapchat_ notification.

 _'I hope it's not too late at night but Goodnight Gina💕. Also could I get some spoilers pretty please?'_

I just laughed out loud at the last part and sent a response.

 _'No 👿. G'Night Em💕'_


End file.
